DXW Rumble Resolution
Card 30 Men Rumble Resolution Match; Last man standing will be determined the #1 contender for the DXW Global Championship at DXW DestructionMania. 30 Women Rumble Resolution Match; The last woman standing will be determined the #1 contender for the DXW Global Women's Championship at DXW DestructionMania. DXW Global Championship Myst Motone © vs. William Morgan DXW Global Women's Championship Omega © vs. Bonnie Rockwaller Chicago Gang Warfare Match inside the 6-Sides of Steel Beat Down Clan (MVP, Kenny King, Low-Ki, Samoa Joe, & Homicide) vs. The Bullet Club (Kenny Omega, Karl Anderson, Doc Gallows, & The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson)) Triple Threat Title for Title Match for the DXW Global Television Championship and EMW X-Division Championship Timmy Turner © vs. Thomas Kole © vs. Graverobber DXW Social Network Championship Big Brother B © vs. Chiang Chicago Street Fight Ace Walker vs. Butch DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship Open Challenge The Black Lagoon (Roberta & Revy) © vs. ??? & ??? Rapid 99 vs. Kiriko RumbleResolutionRapid66vKiriko.jpg RumbleResolutionDXWGlobalWomensTagTeamChampionship.jpg RumbleResolutionAceWalkervButch.jpg RumbleResolutionDXWSocialNetworkChampionship.jpg RumbleResolutionTripleThreatTitleforTitleMatch.jpg RumbleResolutionBeatDownClanvBulletClub.jpg RumbleResolutionDXWGlobalWomensChampionship.jpg RumbleResolutionDXWGlobalChampionship.jpg RumbleResolution30WomanRumbleResolutionMatch.jpg RumbleResolution30ManRumbleResolutionMatch.jpg Results *1. During the match the back and forth match, BDC's Black Star & Numbuh 4 tries to interfere and Big Brother B dives them with a suicide dive and Chiang hits the Dragon House and Big Brother B kicks out then Chiang hits another Dragon House, but Big Brother B hits The Last Paycheck and gets the pinfall to win. After the match, Numbuh 4 low blows Big Brother B from behind and it's a 3-on-1 assault on Big Brother B right now as the crowd booing at them loudly until the crowd cheers loudly because IT'S CLEVELAND BROWN & PETER GRIFFIN! Brown & Griffin attacking Chiang, Black Star, & Numbuh 4 as BDC retreats. *2. Totally 80's made their DXW in-ring debut and answered to the open challenge. After the match, Totally 80's were celebrating until Revy & Roberta hit them from behind with steel chairs as the crowd booing at them loudly as The Black Lagoon was acting like a sore loser. Black Lagoon then took the tag titles with them as Totally 80's were out in the ring. *3. After the match, while Ace was about to limp his way out to the back, Brick & Boomer came to the ring and pummeling Ace then hits Ace with the Smell Ya Later as the crowd was booing at them loudly. Brick & Boomer then carry the injured Butch to the back. *4. After the match, Natalie hit a sneak attack on Bonnie and hits with the Foot Stomp, but Bonnie counters and hits Natalie with the Crowning Achievement. Bonnie places Omega to the right side of the corner and she places Natalie to the left side of the corner. Bonnie gives Omega a Royal Stink Face first, followed by Natalie as the crowd goes wild for Bonnie. *5. After the match, the members of the Black Lagoon are celebrating Sawyer for winning the Rumble Resolution. *7. During the match, Kiriko was about to give Rapid 99 a KKO (Kiriko Knockout) after countering the 99 Crusher until Rapid 99 dodges KKO to the dirty schoolgirl pin as she pulls Kiriko's bike shorts inside her skirt for the controversial win and the crowd boos at her violently. After the match, Kiriko knocks Rapid 99 out with the Boxing Rush and the crowd cheers to Kirko as she walks out. *8. During the back and forth match, Kole hits Timmy with the Summer Blockbuster then Graverobber hits Kole with Zydrate Anatomy, followed by hits Timmy with Zydrate Anatomy. As Graverobber makes the cover, the lights went out. The lights then came back on and Three Five Nights at Freddy's costumes: Golden Freddy, Foxy the Pirate Fox, & Toy Bonnie appeared in the ring at Graverobber and they all attacking Graverobber! As three Five Nights at Freddy's costumes attacking Graverobber out of the ring while Kole watches them attacking out to the back, Timmy comes back with a steel chair and hits Kole from behind with it and hits Kole with the Wish Cutter on the chair. Timmy's wasn't done yet as Timmy sets Kole up to the top rope and hits Kole with the Death Wish to get the win by pinfall and the crowd was a lot of booing and a bit of cheering. After the match, Timmy takes his DXW Global Television Championship and the EMW X-Division Championship to the stage and three Five Nights at Freddy's costumes appears in front of Timmy and the lights went out again. The lights went back on again as the Five Nights at Freddy's costumes has vanished, but it's Peter Pan, Yamcha, & Krillin group hugging Timmy for winning the dual titles. Peter Pan & The Lost Boys raise their fists as Timmy raises both the DXW Global Television and EMW X-Division titles as they shouted "BANGARANG!!!". *9. During the back and forth match, Morgan was about to hit Myst with the Gore, but Myst counters the Gore with the Superkick and hits him with the Myst Cutter 2.0 and pulls a major upset victory. After the match, Myst offers Morgan to shake his hand and Morgan shakes his hand. While Myst was celebrating in the ring, Morgan hits Myst with a Gore one last time as the crowd booing at him so loudly. *10. After the match, The Lost Boys (Yamcha, Krillin, & Timmy Turner) came to the ring as Peter Pan points at DestructionMania logo and epic closing pyro. Peter Pan & the Lost Boys raise their fists and shouts "BANGARANG" last time to close the show. Rumble Resolution Matches Women's Rumble Resolution Match Notes *Nia Jax got eliminated by Revy and Sawyer the Cleaner after Nia got distracted by Eva while talking trash on each other. *Risky Boots and Shantae eliminated each other as they brawling each other out of the ring wildly. *Shenhua, Blaze Fielding, Eda, Shaundi, & Mariah Kendrick made their DXW debuts as the five mystery entrants. Men's Rumble Resolution Match Notes *Kazuchika Okada, Pierce Washington, & Shinsuke Nakamura made their DXW debuts as the three mystery entrants. Category:Season 1 Category:DXW CPV's